


承花 Hat trick

by daily_kakyoin



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险, 空条承太郎 - Fandom, 花京院典明 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 站街文学/伪援交
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daily_kakyoin/pseuds/daily_kakyoin
Relationships: 无替身 - Relationship, 炮友 - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	承花 Hat trick

❗❗❗❗❗承花站街文学❗❗❗❗❗  
花视角，主花描写

传统意义上来说，花京院并不算一个婊子。虽然他是红灯区少见的应召男，但实际上与他来往的客人少得可怜。  
他不缺钱，汽车旅馆里的美金堆积成山，偶尔会有一点烟灰飘在上面。

这几年应召男多了起来，他扎在街头反而不像。秋冬时也穿着单薄的衬衫，下摆整齐地束在贴身的腰裤。点一根玫瑰烟，烟雾从垂下的刘海里扬出来，靠在门边看灯红酒绿。  
有个外表不错的男人凑过来问他，他咬着烟含糊不清，紫色的眼睛含着一点笑意  
“我不是”  
多么烂的借口，这一句话踩了男人的尾巴，他哪里会想到红灯区的婊子会拒绝他，伸手就要打。花京院不擅长和人起争执，眼疾手快地抽走嘴里的烟后仰。那一巴掌却没理所当然地下来。  
“英雄救美”的男人身形高大，比花京院还高出一个头不止。花京院随随便便扫了一眼，刚熄灭的火在眼里烧起一点。  
他把烟一抛，十分自然地扯了扯那高大男人的衣摆。  
汽车旅馆单间小而简陋，花京院用脚尖把门带上。摸出新的烟点上，承太郎问

“不怕我介意？“

花京院一颗一颗解开纽扣，闻言侧头，眼神无辜地扔给他一支。

当然这支烟最后也没有派上用场，它被扔在不知名处，又被晃眼的橘光推到地上。  
花京院一手把烟，修长的指节滑向承太郎汗津津的胸膛，一路向上，指腹又礼貌地敲一敲柔软的唇瓣。  
于是这一场肉欲愈浇愈烈，承太郎蒙着眼，嘴唇被扫过的一瞬间微微一挺。  
很奇怪，花京院不喜欢太放纵的呻吟，这不是应召男该有的姿态。哪怕这一下让他爽狠了，他也只是咬着承太郎的耳朵闷哼几声。唯一能出卖他的，是手里发颤的烟。

玫瑰香味断断续续的奔向他，烟灰随着木床的嘎吱声落在白床单上。花京院眼前的刘海被浸湿，像火烈鸟的红。  
到最后没有掩盖，没有任何情趣的伎俩，他仰躺着被承太郎操，大腿肌肉绷紧又骤然松开。花京院在逐渐加剧的抽插中有些意识模糊，扬起的颈又落下。烟回到嘴里，尼古丁的刺激又让视线清晰。自己的性器正因承太郎的操弄高昂挺起来，又不知耻地滴着水。

他只觉得浑身都泡在水里，窒息的快感要了他的命。  
他笑起来，紫色的眼睛在烟雾里隐隐约约。

“射到我脸上，求你“  
他说。


End file.
